


Frustrating

by edawnings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: “I don’t think you are sorry,” Jinyoung glared, closing the nonexistent space in between them, and pressing his plump lips against the younger man’s, for just a second before he was turning around and walking into his room, without so much as a glance behind him.Andhellif Yugyeom wasn’t going to follow him into his room, faster than either of them could register.





	Frustrating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first GOT7 fic ever, which is totally exciting! I just couldn't help myself with this pairing, I think their relationship dynamics are so interesting. Since I've never written any of these characters before, I'm not too sure it's perfect, but I hope it's good enough to read.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this shameless porn!

There was something about the way Jinyoung cornered Yugyeom, that made the younger, am know exactly was going to happen next.

It was different from all the times he’d cornered Yugyeom to tease or pick on him. Instead of backing him into a wall to hit him, or grab at him, or yell at him, Jinyoung cornered him to stand close to him and just observe him. His eyes would travel over Yugyeom’s, and over his collarbones, and then down to his hips, only to snap back up to his face so quickly, it was as if he’d never looked away. He was silent, eyes locked onto the other, his face too close to Yugyeom’s for his liking.

He was so close that Yugyeom could see the curve of each individual eyelash on his lash line, and the barely-there stubble on his chin and cheeks. He could see the dip of his cupid’s bow, and the way the edges of his mouth turned up, even though he wasn’t smiling, and the lines where he would have smile lines, if he were to smile. And he could see the way his dark eyes narrowed, when Yugyeom made even the slightest movement.

That’s how it always started. Jinyoung would corner Yugyeom, and intimidate the hell out of him, until the younger man started to like it. Started to _really_ like it. There was a still, electric air between the, like the tension between teeth and skin.

Then, when it became too much, Jinyoung would press Yugyeom against the wall, and lean forward slowly, until their lips were just about to touch. Yugyeom could feel the heat and vibrations from the other man’s skin, and yet, he’d stop, letting those vibrations hang in the air.

“Stop being so frustrating,” the older man whispered, lips barely brushing against the other’s.

Yugyeoms lips were already parted in anticipation, eyes moving to Jinyoung’s lips. He could feel his breath against his own lips, practically stealing the air right out of his lungs. “Sorry, hyung,” he murmured. Yugyeom was embarrassingly out of breath for having just been standing in one place.

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed more, a subtle, amused look coming onto his face. “I don’t think you are sorry,” Jinyoung glared, closing the nonexistent space in between them, and pressing his plump lips against the younger man’s, for just a second before he was turning around and walking into his room, without so much as a glance behind him.

And _hell_ if Yugyeom wasn’t going to follow him into his room, faster than either of them could register.

He opened the door slowly, trying not to look desperate. He doubted it was working. “Hyung,” he said quietly, closing the door behind him. “I am sorry.” His eyes were watching Jinyoung’s every movement. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, scrolling through his phone, as if he was completely unbothered and at peace with everything that had just happened. It drove Yugyeom _crazy_.

Jinyoung sighed loudly. “I’m sure you are, Yugyeom.” There was a frighteningly calm, nonchalant tone in his voice. He looked up at the taller man, eyes slowly traveling up his long legs, and landing back on his face. “Come here.”

Yugyeom walked over, standing right in front of the other man, looking down at him. Jinyoung looked unfazed—calm, even. And Yugyeom’s heart was still pounding hard and fast against his ribcage. Not to mention his efforts to calm his breathing.

“I’m not really sure what I did, though,” Yugyeom admitted.

Jinyoung raised his hands and rested them on the sides of his hips, hands warming the younger man’s skin, even through the fabric of his clothing. He shook his head, clicking his tongue quietly. “How can you be sorry if you don’t know?” His thumbs slid under the hem of Yugyeom’s black shirt, feeling the skin there. His eyes locked onto the taller man’s. “You can’t just sit on my lap whenever you want.” His eyes narrowed. “It’s distracting.”

To be completely fair and honest, Yugyeom had definitely adjusted his position on Jinyoung’s lap multiple times, just so he could wiggle his hips on him, without being too obvious about it. In fact, the reason he usually sat on Jinyoung’s lap _at all_ , was to be distracting. Not that he’d ever tell the other man that.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he lied, fidgeting under the older man’s gaze.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. “You don’t seem very sorry,” he scolded. “Lay down on my lap, will you?” He puller Yugyeom closer to him by his hips.

Yugyeom inhaled deeply at the possibilities of why he was laying on the other’s lap. He figured he had a fairly good idea. He could feel his eyes widen. He kneeled on the bed beside Jinyoung, sliding onto his lap, until his stomach was over the other’s leg. Jinyoung was warm, practically enveloping the other man in comfortable heat.

The shorter man ran his hands though Yugyeom’s hard, shifting them over his shoulder blades, down the muscles in his back. The hands stopped right at the small of his back, before even fingertips could get to his ass. Then, the hands were removed completely, leaving Yugyeom feeling cold. That was, until a flat hand landed a sharp smack right on the curve of Yugyeom’s ass.

The younger man gasped, squirming to get away. Jinyoung’s hands felt _good_ , and he was sure he knew it. “Jinyoung,” Yugyeom breathed wiggling in an attempt of escape.

Jinyoung was rubbing where he’d just smacked. “Yes?”

Yugyeom’s squirming didn’t falter. “That’s too loud, the others will hear us.” He twisted his body to look up at the other man, to see a face as calm as ever.

The corners of his mouth quirked up. “You’d better be quiet, then. Right?” And then his hand was coming down to smack him again. Yugyeom groaned. There was a stinging sensation, similar to the sort of pain that came when Jinyoung pressed a finger inside of him. It was a hot pain, but Yugyeom _liked_ it, a lot, and that’s what made it so dangerous.

Jinyoung slapped him on the ass again, not lifting his hand after he made contact, in order to give the younger man a longer lasting sting. Yugyeom could feel the flesh around Jinyoung’s hand jiggle in the slightest. His length was twitching in his sweatpants, rubbing against Jinyoung’s bed with every movement.

The older man’s hand squeezed at the previously abused skin, his fingers digging into the softness. He felt Jinyoung raise his hand again, ready to come down, when his whole body stilled.

“Are you actually _enjoying_ this, Yugyeom?” he asked, a mocking tone clear in his voice. He sounded like he was about to laugh.

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes and turned his head to glare at the other. “No,” he lied. He was enjoying the older man spanking him. Without a doubt. It stung, and he was sure it would ache later, but it made blood and heat rush through his body, and Jinyoung was _touching him_. Sometimes, Jinyoung just had to _look_ at him, without even saying anything, and Yugyeom would already be turned on. It was good to actually have a pair of hands on him.

Jinyoung made a noise that was half laughing, half scoffing. “You _are_ enjoying it,” he said. He clicked his tongue. “What are you, some kind of pervert?”

Yugyeom stuck his lips out in a pout. “It’s not my fault you’re so good with your hands.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised. “It doesn’t feel like you’re minding it too much, either.” He wiggled his torso to point out the hardness poking into his stomach.

Jinyoung just narrowed his eyes and sped his hand downwards, deadly accuracy landing his hand in the same exact spot he’d been hitting previously. Yugyeom briefly wondered if there’d be a handprint on his pale skin, after this. He absentmindedly rocked his hips against the bed, creating friction against his quickly hardening cock. A small whimper left his throat, parting his lips in the slightest, as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jinyoung’s hands were so thick and strong. Yugyeom doubted he’d ever get enough of them.

“Sit up,” Jinyoung urged, nudging at Yugyeom’s hip. The taller man sat up, Jinyoung’s hands immediately pulling him over to straddle his lap. His hands came down to rest on the bend between his thigh and hip. Yugyeom put his hands on the other man’s shoulders, chewing on his lower lip as he watched Jinyoung’s face. He was studying the taller man, occasionally narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, as if to get a better look at him.

Yugyeom adjusted his position, wiggling his hips against the other’s for a brief moment. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Jinyoung smiled. “Do I have to?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yugyeom breathed, but the other was already coming forward to do so. Jinyoung’s lips were always so soft, and so plump. For a moment, it was just lip against lip, without movement, as if Jinyoung was doing the same thing Yugyeom was—feeling the other’s lips against his, and taking it all in. They’d kissed plenty of times, but each time felt even better than the last.

And then Jinyoung moved to slide their lips together, and it was gentle. Even though their mouths were pressed against each other’s, it felt like they were barely touching, barely moving. Jinyoung was kissing him slowly, letting their lips glide together, his tongue coming out to run across Yugyeom’s lower lip. The younger man parted his lips instinctively, inviting Jinyoung to flick his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pulling himself impossibly closer.

Jinyoung pulled away, lips still touching Yugyeom’s. “Needy?” he asked.

Yugyeom gently tugged at the older man’s lower lip with the flat edges of his teeth. “Stop teasing me, hyung,” he all but whined. It felt like Jinyoung had been teasing him for hours, and he was far past ready to get something started.

“Fine” Jinyoung sighed, pushing the taller man off of him. “Take your pants off and lay down.”

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he’d ever gotten undressed so quickly in his life. He dropped his sweatpants, letting them fall to his ankles so he could kick them away, and practically leap onto Jinyoung’s bed. He was half sitting on the bed, his head resting on the wall. A loose hand was wrapped around his length, pumping over himself slowly.

Jinyoung shook his head, giving a small smile. “I can’t believe all of this turned you on.” He pulled lube out of his dresser, popping it open and spreading some on his fingers. Yugyeom had always thought Jinyoung had pretty hands.

“You very well knew it would,” he pointed out. “Why else would you do it?” He was pretty sure he’d gotten turned on by stranger things, when it came to Yugyeom. He wasn’t very good at controlling himself when it came to urges that involves Jinyoung.

Jinyoung chuckled. “I suppose. Roll over.” He was looking down at Yugyeom’s naked body as if he was going to devour him right then and there. His eyes were dark and narrowed, as always, and they were traveling over the expanse of bare, pale skin. He looked _hungry_. Yugyeom kind of liked it.

He flopped over to the other side, so that his stomach and hard cock were against the mattress. “I don’t like not being able to see you,” he admitted.

“Yeah, well,” Jinyoung said, spreading Yugyeom’s ass cheeks apart with a hand. “I like being able to see you.” He ran a slick finger over Yugyeom’s entrance, the same hand still spreading him open. He circled his finger around the pucker, dipping the tip in, just to pull it out.

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom whined, “just _finger me_ , already.” He heard a sigh, and then a thick finger was being pressed into him, not stopping until it was three knuckles deep, as far as it would go.

“Good enough?” Jinyoung asked, as Yugyeom arched his back, ass raising, panting from the sudden sensation. He twisted his finger inside of the taller man, earning a low whine from Yugyeom. His fingertip brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Yugyeom to moan, his hips rutting against Jinyoung’s sheets, precome leaking out of the head. Jinyoung pulled his finger back slowly, pressing it back in, and doing the same thing. Yugyeom could feel the muscles in his thighs trembling, moans bubbling up past his lips. Jinyoung continued this pattern, until fingering Yugyeom was easy enough.

The younger man felt more lube dripping onto his crack, rolling down to where the tip of Jinyoung’s finger remained inside of him. A second finger was pressed to his hole, sliding in alongside the other, breaching past the tight ring of muscle. Yugyeom willed himself to relax. He didn’t want this to take any longer than it was already going to.

Jinyoung moved his fingers in and out of the other man, pumping inside of him slowly, as to not hurt him. He pressed his fingers all the way inside, wiggling them, fingertips _just_ reaching the younger man’s prostate. He stilled his hand as Yugyeom moaned and bucked his hips. A flat hand came down against Yugyeom’s bare skin, rough palm slapping the soft, sensitive skin of his ass. The sting against his asscheek, paired with the fingers bumping into his prostate had the younger man gasping for breaths, his hard cock dribbling precome onto the sheets, wetting the skin of his own stomach.

Jinyoung moved to straddle Yugyeom’s ass, knees coming down on either side of his long legs. More lube was poured onto him, a third digit spreading the substance, the other two still pumping inside of him.

“Hurry up,” Yugyeom complained.

The older man stilled his movements. There was another sharp slap to Yugyeom’s ass, jiggling the flesh there. “Stop whining,” he said, landing another smack on the other side of his ass. The taller man moaned, bucking his hips for some sort of friction.

Yugyeom raised his ass in the air, wiggling his hips for emphasis. “I really want you, Jinyoung,” he whined, despite Jinyoung’s words. This whole process was taking _far_ too long.

The third finger was finally, finally pressed inside of him, stretching the rim of his asshole, loosening the walls. He sighed at the pressure, circling his hips for more sensation. When Jinyoung pushed these fingers back into him, he was twisting his hand, ensuring the younger man for a quicker, more effective stretch. Yugyeom tightened his fingers in the bedsheets as those fingers wiggled inside of him. He pulled them back out, almost all the way, and then slammed them back inside of him, hitting his prostate. Yugyeom moaned loudly, grinding his cock into Jinyoung’s sheets, legs tingling with pleasure. He reflexively pushed himself closer to Jinyoung, trying to get his fingers impossibly further inside of him.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Jinyoung asked, twisting his wrist again.

Yugyeom was panting. “Yeah, I’m ready. Please.” If he didn’t get Jinyoung inside of him, he was sure he was going to go totally insane. From the spanking, to the torturously good fingering, Jinyoung had been drawing it out, and Yugyeom was over it. The other man was too attractive to resist any longer.

Jinyoung pulled his fingers out of the younger man, wiping the excess lube onto the back of his thigh. “Just a second.”

Yugyeom looked back at the older man, who was still kneeling over his ass, pulling his jeans down to his thighs, letting his thick, flushed cock spring free. “I thought you didn’t get turned on by stuff like this,” Yugyeom teased, mouth watering at the sight of Jinyoung’s hard cock.

Jinyoung smiled, the creases beside his eyes finally making an appearance as he spread lube over himself. It was the close mouthed smile that Yugyeom had quickly come to enjoy. “I never said that.” He smacked Yugyeom on the ass again, the sharp sound resonating throughout his room. Yugyeom just whimpered at the ache.

The shorter man adjusted his position over Yugyeom, bringing his length right up to the younger’s ass, sliding it up his crack. Yugyeom sighed in appreciation. “You look good,” he commented, eyes eating up the other’s form. He turned his head away to lie more comfortably, resting his chin the arms crossed in front of him.

Jinyoung lined his cock up with Yugyeom’s entrance, hips pressing forward slowly. The head of his cock stretched the taller man, sliding past the tight ring of muscle. Yugyeom was being filled, inch by inch, the thickness stretching him apart farther than three fingers could have. Jinyoung set his hands on the other’s back, right beneath his shoulder blades, using it to stabilize himself. “You feel good,” he replied, voice strained and low. Yugyeom couldn’t help but to feel a bit proud, at that one.

When he bottomed out, he gave a small grunt, and Yugyeom smiled. He was taking a second to adjust to the older man’s size, but he felt so _good_. He felt full, and warm, and his asscheeks stung, and he just felt awesome. “You can move,” he said, wiggling his hips. Jinyoung was always very careful not to hurt Yugyeom, which was much appreciated. The only problem was, sometimes he was a bit _too_ worried, and would start really fucking him without a few words of encouragement from the younger man.

Jinyoung pulled his hips back slowly, pressing down slightly on Yugyeom’s back. He was obviously using a lot of self-control to go so slowly. He rolled his hips forward, filling the younger man again, cockhead pushing his inner walls open and rubbing against him pleasantly. He kept that same, slow, yet deep pace for a while, cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass. His legs were warm on either side of Yugyeom, thigh muscles rocking against him. The younger man was breathing shallowly, chest barely rising and falling, with every press inwards. He was giving soft groans every time Jinyoung bottomed out, savoring the feeling of his shaft rubbing against his walls, the head hitting all sorts of places within him.. Since they were just getting started, the pleasure and sensation was slowly building. For now, it felt like a pleasant trickle of water. Yugyeom knew that the good stuff was soon to come.

When Jinyoung slams his hips up into Yugyeom, the taller boy whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Is that better?” Jinyoung asked, pulling back and rocking his hips forward again.

Yugyeom nodded with a high-pitched moan that could've been an answer. Jinyoung was slamming his hips into him quickly, cock filling him just as quickly as he left him empty. His hands were pressing down on Yugyeom’s back, digging into the muscles there. The sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Jinyoung slid his hands up to the taller boy’s shoulders, using them as leverage so that he could pound into Yugyeom even harder. His thick cock was fucking the younger boy open, sliding against the rim of his asshole, almost hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Yugyeom could feel a light sheen of sweat covering his pale skin, cooling when Jinyoung’s laboured breath reached his skin. He turned his head to look at Jinyoung. He couldn't really see much of him, only the neatly styled black of his hair, and the way his eyes were half lidded with pleasure, but the older man quickly tended to his needs, soft pink lips pressing against the side of Yugyeom’s own. It was an uncomfortable position for his neck, to say the least, but it didn't really matter at the moment. All he wanted was for Jinyoung to touch him in any and every way he could manage, whether that be with his hands, his mouth, his cock, or whatever else. Yugyeom needed the contact.

Jinyoung stopped kissing Yugyeom to pick the taller man’s hips up, thrusts not faltering, even for a second. He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep his ass in the air, the other hand sliding down his body to wrap around his twitching and leaking cock, rough hands stroking him in time with his thrusts, squeezing at the base to give him more stimulation, his thumb slicking through the precome gathered on the head. “You’re pretty, Yugyeom,” he said softly, his hand coming down to spank the younger man again. A moan was ripped from Yugyeom’s throat, partially muffled by the mattress underneath him.

“Jinyoung,” he panted, the ending of his name more moaned than said. “Go deeper.”

Hips slammed _hard_ into his, rocking him forward onto the bed. The head of Jinyoung’s cock was pushed right into the taller boy’s prostate, sending a wave of pleasure though his whole body, down to his curling toes. Jinyoung snapped his hips up into the other, hitting sensitive nerves over and over, high-pitched moans practically echoing in the bedroom. Jinyoung’s thrusts were always scarily precise, but they were quickly becoming messier. He was slamming into Yugyeom’s prostate with every hot roll of his body, the younger man’s ass giving a small jiggle against his hips. Jinyoung was bucking his hips fast and hard, Yugyeom responding with loud moans, rocking his hips back to meet the other’s.

“I’m getting close,” Jinyoung warned, breathing the words out as best as he could. He was pumping a tight fist over Yugyeom’s cock, the slick sounds of skin on skin joining the rest of the lewd sounds filling the room. Yugyeom was shaking at all of the stimulation. Moans were making their way past his parted lips, having given up on staying quiet, long ago.

“I’m gonna come,” Yugyeom gasped. Jinyoung’s cock was fucking into his prostate with every sloppy thrust, the rough pad of his thumb dancing over the slit in his cock. He arched his back, the new angle giving Jinyoung an even clearer passageway to his prostate. His whole body was trembling, sweat covering him, dark hair sticking to his forehead. Finger’s blindly grasped at white bedsheets, eyes squeezing shut, as a searing heat pooled up at the base of his spine. Jinyoung’s cock slid all the way inside of him again, and the heat inside of him was being released, hot white come spilling in stripes over the older man’s fingers. He moaned loudly, the high-pitched noise completely filling the air, white pleasure flashing over his vision.

When he came back to his senses, Jinyoung was still fucking him, the younger man’s body shaking with aftershocks. The shorter man was holding onto his hips, Yugyeom’s own come smeared onto his body, where Jinyoung’s hands had been. His thrusts were too-fast and sloppy, the overstimulation tearing through the other’s body, in a pleasurable sort of way.

Jinyoung pulled out quickly, and the taller man was able to hear him pump over himself a few times before hot come was spilling onto the curve of his ass. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jinyoung groaned quietly. The liquid was rolling down Yugyeom’s ass, onto his thigh, threatening to drip onto the bed. As if Yugyeom hadn’t come on it enough already. Jinyoung’s hips bucked out the rest of his aftershocks, his breath slowly coming to a calmer state. “Don’t move,” he said, hopping off of the younger man and his bed, grabbing tissues from his dresser, before he even put his jeans fully back on. He wiped the come off of Yugyeom’s ass carefully, cleaning him up to the best of his efforts. He finished by wiping his hands and tossing the dirtied tissue into his wastebasket.

Yugyeom rolled over onto his back, smiling at the older man.

“What?” Jinyoung said, eyes looking down at him. He’d pulled up his jeans and buttoned them, the white t-shirt hanging off his shoulders. He had a blank look in his eyes. Yugyeom could never really tell what he was thinking.

“Kiss me,” Yugyeom hummed, a pleasant buzz running through his body. He felt warm and content, and all he needed now was for Jinyoung to kiss him until his head was spinning.

Jinyoung frowned, but leaned down anyway. Their lips pressed together, softer than before, tongues barely skimming against each other, lips slotting together perfectly. It didn’t take long for Yugyeom’s head to start spinning.

“You’re so good,” he mumbled against the shorter man’s lips. “I love doing this with you.”

Jinyoung pecked him on the lips once more, standing up to toss the younger man his sweatpants. “Don’t think that this is going to happen every time you irritate me,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugyeom smiled widely. “Don’t put it past me, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please leave a kudos and a comment giving me some feedback on how you think I did, and how you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much, have a wonderful day!


End file.
